User talk:Shadow32951
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hellcat Squadran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IceBite (User) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 03:32, June 12, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to the Hellcat Squadran series! First off, you need a self-character. Most of the users here have one, sometime with a name matching their user name (myself - IceBite), ODST Grievous - ODST Grievous, Jerdak - Jerdak). However, you don't have to name your character after your username. Just make it up. Plus, even though you can choose any faction to have your character be a member of, the popular choice is Hellcat Squadran. You can choose from factions from the Coalition or Shadow Alliance as your membership team. 2 other factions, the Borg Collective and Flood Loyalists, are also major groups and are, therefore, available. Just ask me if you need more details. IceBite 04:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, for me, it's half-past midnight, but whatever. Ok, what faction will they be? IceBite 04:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Excellent choice: Hellcat Squadran is usually noted as the smallest of the Coalition factions, but what it lacks in numbers, it makes up for in skill, technology, and an increased chance in obtaining random super-natural abilities. IceBite 04:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'd just like to tweek a few thing, just in the infobox. Not changing any information, just re-arranging it. IceBite 21:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Good. However, I request that you please hurry up and explain how he joins Hellcat Squadran. Do not forget that. IceBite 03:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Some suggestions: IceBite's sister, Adriana, is a Psychic, therefore she sense's Ryan's intent and informs her younger brother. He assists in calming down some of the Coalition's more antzy forces. BTW, when will this occur? Remember: the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire do not get involved until 2011 and, with the exceptions of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, most Star-Wars material is from 20 years after Endor. That'sa little late. More reasonable would be like 2012-2013. IceBite 02:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Do not forget to post any other characters involved with your character here, such as that Kayla person. IceBite 03:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't be gone for so long, dude! I was wondering if you had forgotten this place! IceBite 02:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) So, what do you think of the changes that have occured while you were gone? IceBite 02:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I added a red link to your character Kayla onto Ferron's page, so you could start Kayla's page once you feel the need to. Just make sure you do it, please. IceBite 04:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Like I keep saying, don't forget to write an article on your character Kayla Johansen. IceBite 21:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude, guess what, Pein's here now. (He's Mortalitates) IceBite 21:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What happened to you? Why haven't I seen you on chat? IceBite 00:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me a suggestion of an unarmored image of Lillian York? IceBite 04:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Too late. IceBite 03:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm in chat, waiting for you guys. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 01:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU?! COME ON! LOG IN! PLEASE! IceBite, the Cryos Specter 22:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Dude, come on! Where'd you go?! :( IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 05:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You still on? I'm on chat right now. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Been thinking, how about we share that fighter design? Have a standard HS variant and a PL variant. Good, only one error: Meditron's not a robot. At most, he's a cyborg that's more machine than man. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) You wanted to see the link to the wikia , I was making well here it is : http://talesoftheunknown.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_the_Unknown_Wiki What's on it I created in like an hour of free time, so it isn't much, you might create characters or template if you want to already. Best Regards Where'd you go? First ODST Grievous has to temporarilly leave for school reasons (But, by temporary, I mean for a while), then you disappeared? Between that and me and Pein STILL not getting along, I'm REALLY starting to get upset and lonely... :_( IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 05:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, I can't connect to the chat site... IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:14, June 16, 2012 (UTC) nvm IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 17:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, IceBite blocked me from the chat again and well it is geeting tesious to create new Accs, so well yeah would be good if you talked to him. 17:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Mortalitates